Talk:Winter Wrap Up (song)/@comment-7493926-20141008173634
and now, for your entertainment, winter wrap up, google translate addition. Three months of the coolness of winter And, wonderful vacation We've kept the hooves of our warm at home I play time off from work However, food that has been saved we have been out "run And we will not be able to grow in this cold weather And I also love my boots This fashion, outdated Time has come to welcome spring Warm, and in all things, green But it also, when you say goodbye came We have to do to clean, it's winter I can on how to help? I'm new, displayed as follows: What everyone do? How do I fit in without magic? I do not have a clue! Wrap-up of the winter! Wrap-up of the winter! Let's end the holiday cheer our Wrap-up of the winter! Wrap-up of the winter! Cause is here the spring of "tomorrow! Bringing home the southern birds Pegasus' job is started And, I want to clear the dark sky all At to allow the light of the sun We move the clouds And we melt the white snow The sun rises when It's warmth, and beauty is light! Wrap-up of the winter! Wrap-up of the winter! Let's end the holiday cheer our Wrap-up of the winter! Wrap-up of the winter! Here is the spring of 'Cause tomorrow Wrap-up of the winter! Wrap-up of the winter! Here is the spring of 'Cause tomorrow Cause is here the spring of "tomorrow! Small creatures hibernation Under the snow and ice We wake up sleepy head of all their own So good in quiet We help to collect their food Fix their homes below We welcome back the birds of South So, I can their families to grow! Wrap-up of the winter! Wrap-up of the winter! Let's end the holiday cheer our Wrap-up of the winter! Wrap-up of the winter! Here is the spring of 'Cause tomorrow Wrap-up of the winter! Wrap-up of the winter! Here is the spring of 'Cause tomorrow Cause is here the spring of "tomorrow! Easy to not clear the ground Planting a small seed of our In the light of the sun and proper care Everyone feeds it Stem apple, carrot, celery Too colorful flowers Since we very difficult, it must work You do it is just so much! Here is the spring of 'Cause tomorrow Here is the spring of 'Cause tomorrow Now, I never know what all they should do You need to find the location of my And help all of my heart Tafutasuku I have faced before How I will do without my magic Earth pony road help Because I want to, I belong you must Today or my best, I go in today my best! Wrap-up of the winter! Wrap-up of the winter! Let's end the holiday cheer our Wrap-up of the winter! Wrap-up of the winter! Here is the spring of 'Cause tomorrow Wrap-up of the winter! Wrap-up of the winter! Here is the spring of 'Cause tomorrow Here is the spring of 'Cause tomorrow Cause is here the spring of "tomorrow!